Miracles Come True
by Sakurademon11218
Summary: May takes a break from her journey and moves back into Little Root. But a certain green haired rival and his older sister new charecter move in too? Will love bloom? Contestshippy. LEMON WARNING IN LATER CHAPPIES!


WARNING! WARNING! There is no Drew in this chapter. If you want to see Drew skip to chapter 2!

* * *

A young boy with black hair, green shirt, short pants, and freakin huge glasses sat next to his older sister who had brown hair, red-black-and white outfit, and a red bandana on a cardboard box with a label on it that read 'KITCHEN STUFF'.

"I'm so excited Max!" May cheerfully exclaimed. "Were gonna move back with dad in Petalburg! Aren't you happy?"

"I guess I should be. But I'm sort of down that I have to leave Melody back in Little Root" Max replied sadly.

May found an insult she could throw at him, but the depressing look on her younger brother's face made her stop. Melody was Max's first girlfriend and May had to admit that they were perfect for each other. But three weeks after they Melody and him hooked up dad sent word that he wanted them to move back with him; because he wanted to see May and Max again since it had been only 3 moths after they returned from there journey for the summer.

"Don't worry, Max. There are plenty of girls in Petalburg. You'll find love" May reassured. She then added dreamily "I hope I do"

"Please May. The only way you'll fall in love is if a miracle happens Drew moves into Petalburg, too" Max teased.

"Shut up, Max! My crush on Drew has passed long ago!" May blushed. She than added sadly "He probably has a girlfriend" Right now, she and Max were traveling in the moving van, just letting you know.

"May?" Max asked.

"Yeah Max?" May answered.

"If you ever meet Drew again…Please don't fall in love with him" Max requested quietly.

"What? Why?" May asked curiously. 

"Cause he's so mean to you. I don't want other people being mean to MY older sister" Max said, clearly embarrassed at his own words.

"AWWWWW! Max!" May squealed, hugging him to death.

"Ugh, May. You see? This is how your gonna ruin this brother/sister moment" Max exasperated, gasping for air.

"Sorry" May apologized, releasing him.

"But will you?" Max questioned.

"I cant promise it" May replied.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to come between you guys" Max stated simply.

"You can if you want to. But like I said, it would take a miracle for us to meet up with Drew again" May sighed.

"If you say so" May smiled.

The truck stopped moving.

"I guess were here" Max announced. He and May climbed out so that the hitmonchamp (sp?) could climb in to get there stuff.

May sniffed the sweet and smiled. Everything looked absolutely peaceful here in her birth town.

"DADDY!" May and Max both screeched as they ran to there dad, giving him a hug that made him topple over.

"Hey kids!" There dad the gym leader said "you guys got heavy! How old are you now?" 

Max sighed. There dad forgot there birthday AGAIN.

"I'm 18. Max is 12" May answered.

"Aaaa. No wonder you two are so fat" There dad joked.

"It cant be me. I barely eat anything! May's the monster mouth in the family!" Max teased.

"Hey!" May yelled defensively. 

"Don't worry May, its not your fault. You get it from your mother" There dad said.

"Hey!" There mother also said defensively, when she walked over.

"Honey! So good to see you" There dad said Trying to change the subject standing up and walking over to her.

May and Max scurried away knowing that there parents were gonna make out.

They walked by a fashion boutique "Ohmygawsh!" May exclaimed, admiring the shoes on the boutique's display window.

"I know aren't they gorgeous?" An older girl with long silky green hair and stunning emerald eye's next to her asked.

"Yeah! Oh my god, where'd you get that scarf!" May asked, admiring the scarf that matched the girls eyes. Max got bored and walked away, but May couldn't care any less.

"Not until you tell me where you got that bandana" The girl said.

They sat on a near by bench and talked about girly stuff which I cannot reveal because I'm not sure if there are boys reading this or not and cannot reveal the secret…

"Oh my god. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Felicity" The girl said "Me and my younger brother moved in just today. No parents. My mom left us and our dad ran off looking for her"

"Me, my younger brother, and my mom moved in here to live with my dad the gym leader" May explained "I'm May"

"Wait a sec. You're the gym leader's daughter?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah" May answered proudly.

"How cool! So your brother's name is Max right?" Felicity asked.

"Yup" May answered, not so proudly that made Felicity laugh. "Who's your brother?"

"Oh Drew" Felicity said flatly.

"DREW!" May exclaimed, recognizing Drew's resemblance with his Felicity.

"You heard of him? Oh please don't tell me your one of his crazy fan girls" Felicity pleaded with a look of despair.

"No don't worry. Drew's like my rival. What am I saying? He IS my rival" May reassured. _A miracle has come true, drew did move to Petalburg _May thought.

"Rival….thought…." Felicity thought about this for awhile "Oh yeah! Now I remember! He could never stop talking about you after his journey. If you ask me I think he likes you!"

"I don't think he does" May said, controlling her voice. _Drew? Liking me? More as a friend? Puh-leez! It would take a miracle for that to happen! _May thought.

Felicity pretended that she had not heard her. "You'd make a good sister-in-law!"

"Please I really don feel comfortable talking about his" May blushed.

"Fine" Felicity said as she checked her watch. "Drew's gonna be wondering where I am. Gotta run! You live in the gym right?"

"Yeah come over anytime!" May invited.

"And I'll bring my younger brother with me!" Felicity cheerfully said.

"WHAT?" May yelled but Felicity had already ran off.

* * *

Momoko:I dont rilly like this chapter.

Drew: Of course! I'm not on it!

May: I think its a great chapter.

Drew: Kiss up.

May: Shut up!

Momoko: You both should shut up or else I'll make you guys have a lemon chapter in this. Well actually I was already gonna make a lemon chapter so that dosent matter.

Drew & May: WHAT?


End file.
